Forbidden Love
by EmberJewel
Summary: Raven has a secreat admirer and Robin begins to find himself extremly jealous... who will raven choose in the end?
1. Prolog

**Hay people this is my first fanfiction... to tell you the truth i am just a reader.. but now i feel like givin back some so here is my story of a cute little love rectangle or what ever! **

**I don't own the Teen Titans.. if i did Robin would have thrown up after kissing starfire! So here it goes, and review beucase i love to throw those flames right back and i bathe in compliment... if you are really good i might finnish the sequal!**

**Prolog**

I stood in my room. Dark Blue walls with my triangular bookcase, vanity table that only had a mirror on it that allowed me to enter my mind, and my dark blue bed and headboard that had a cold fire design on it. Behind the bed was a view overlooking the city, now dark with lights here and there.

My name is Raven Roth. I was born on planet Azurath but after I learned my fate was to become a portal to which my father would use to get out of his chamber and destroy everything I ran from Azurath to Earth. I felt then that I owed the earth something, I wanted to do good for them up until the day I became a portal and let my father destroy millions of lives. That's when I ran into the teen titans. I asked to join them in hopes to fight crimes in the small Jump City and keep peoples lives safe for the time being.

Its hard to go out there everyday and save someone when you know that if they live through this then I will be the reason they die later on. I thought it couldn't be helped, but once it happened I gave in and went to my father willingly. Before what I thought would be my last moments I transferred some of my power to each of the titans. Robin, our fearless leader, will stop at nothing to step out of Batman's shadow. Starfire an alien from tameron who wanted to learn 'our ways.' Beastboy, former member of the Doom Patrol, is a shape shifter. Cyborg a man that got in an accident and is now half way made up metal and machinery.

The titans where convinced that I had not died, and Robin went to find me. Once found I was a small innocent girl who with her friends help undid my father's wrath on Earth. After all of this you would think life would go back to normal. I would continue meditating, my father was sent back to his lair, not defeated. He could come back, and my emotions could still get out of control and harms others. I have lived this far doing just that, but that is all going to change when I realize that not everyone shifts their gaze past me to Starfire. Some do see, but maybe it would be best if they didn't.


	2. It All Started With a Rose

**It All Started With a Rose**

I woke up and turned to my clock, it read 5:00 a.m. Before I unleashed my dad I wouldn't even glance at a clock unless it was necessary, time just kept ticking closer and closer to that day. Afterwards I had a clock put in my room, you can't avoid the future and live in the past. Trust me I tried. I got up and made my way down the hallway to the shower.

I turned in to the bathroom and placed my towel on the toilet so I could reach it before the cold air hit me once I turned off the water. I undressed and stepped into the rapid rain. I washed all of my emotions away from yesterday and prepared me for what was to come. My shampoo was Lavender as was the conditioner. Lavender is the color of my hair and Amesthyd is my eyes.

I turned off the water and rapidly dried my self off and wrapped the towel around my body and made my way back to my room. Just as I rounded a corner, I bumped into Robin. The towel almost slipped due to the collision, but I quickly pulled it tighter. Robin smiled then realized I was in only a towel when he began to blush, "Hey, Rae. Good morning." I nodded and quickly continued to walk past him then fazed into my room.

I quickly dressed, still embarrassed of what had happened. I tried to get my emotions under control as I leaned on my vanity table. I saw my reflection in the mirror and looked down to see a dark purple rose with a note. That wasn't there before. Where could it have come from? A shiver ran down my spine, I wasn't creped out it was only a small breeze coming from the open window. I closed it and looked out expecting to see the intruder, but saw nothing.

I walked back across the room and picked up the rose and studied it. It was real and felt freshly picked. Just as I reached for the note someone knocked on my door, "Raven." I put down the flower and opened the door a crack. Robin was standing there, he had showered and was dressed, "I'm sorry about bumping into you earlier, how are you?" I wanted to read the note so I played small talk, "It's okay it wasn't your fault, and I'm fine." He smiled then said, "See you later." I muttered, "Bye," as my door closed.

I picked up the small note again and opened it. It said…

Dark Angel,

Good morning, princess. When I stopped by you where gone so I just left a note. I plan on seeing you when the clock strikes 8:00, so be ready.

Your Nightmare,

Red X

My body swayed once I saw who had written the note. Red X had broken into the tower, and no one would have known if he hadn't left this note. Should I tell the others? Robin would blow his top off if he knew. He might even suspect that I had something to do with it. No I will wait till 8:00 and see what happens.

To know who Red X is you have to know a little bit about Robin's past. There was a villain named Slade. Robin was obsessed with catching, so obsessed that he made a costume and under the name of Red X, he tired to become an assistant to Slade so he could get closer to him. Robin failed miserably, Slade had known from the beginning who Red X was, and it took the team a while to trust Robin again.

Robin put the suit under lock and key, but the tower was broken into and it was taken. Now we had another Red X. At first I thought someone just wanted it for a joy ride, but Red X has been undefeated. Robin hates Red X because he is reminded of his mistake every time we have to fight him.

I looked at the clock it said 7:30. Okay, 30 minutes till the 'surprise.' I left my room and walked towards the main lobby when I heard shouts coming from the kitchen. "You little nutty elf, meat is lives purpose!" "Green food equals smarter people!" "Oh and you just sell that image!" Every morning Cyborg and Beastboy battled out meat vs. vegetables/ tofu. I walked in to see Robin trying to get them to quiet down. Robin gave up and went over to the couch and started to watch TV. "Robin," I said. "Yea…" I got in front of him, "I'm going out for tea, and I'll be back later." He nodded then ducked just as tofu eggs flew through the air.

I blocked it then transported myself out to my favorite coffee place. I walked in and stood at the counter. "How may I help you?" I looked up to see a young girl. "I'll have a white chocolate." She turned and made it then passed it to me. "That will be 2.30." I pointed to her notebook that held all tabs, "Put it under Raven Roth." She nodded and wrote it down.

Just as I was about to sit down at a table my communicator went off. I opened it, "Hello?" "Raven, Red X is robbing a jewelry store across the street from you go there, we will be there soon." It was Robin, and before I could respond he 'hung up.' Sure enough Red X was just coming out of the jewelry store. I ran out side transporting my mocha into my room, "Stop right there X!" I shouted. He turned to me, "Rae, where are the other teen titans?"

"They will be here any minute." He disappeared and before I could turn my head he was behind me holding me in a neck lock, "Good. Did you like the rose?" I struggled to exit his grasp, but he only laughed, "What's wrong angel?" At that moment he twisted me around and kissed me. I melted into his kiss and opened my eyes to see the teen titans gaping at us. "Titans Go!" Robin shouted as the titans blasted us apart.

Robin through me a look that said, "You and X, for how long?" I was about to transport to my room when Beast boy flew to the ground with a thud. I couldn't sense any conscious brain waves from him. He was knocked out. "Raven your friends are like small petals clinging to the flower. Does she love me?" Then Starfire tried to attack him with an upward punch. Red X blocked it and shot a sticky X that glued her to the ground. "Does she love me not?" Then Cyborg ran at X and X did the same to him as Beastboy. "Does she love me?"

Robin charged at X and they where in a full hand-to-hand combat. Red X blocked everything and appeared to be playing with Robin. He looked at me and laughed. I couldn't move. Red X liked me and was taking out my friends one by one. It looked as easy as plucking off flower petals. I looked up again to see X knock Robin out with Robin's staff against Robin's head. "Does she love me not?" then he turned to me, "Dark angel of mine, do you love me?"

"Why," I whispered, "Why?" Half a second later he was behind me, "Cause I love you." Then he was gone. I looked over to my friends and saw Robin struggling to get up. I went over to him and helped him stand then ran to Cyborg and Beastboy to pull them closer. Robin was helping Starfire out of the red cobweb. Once she was free I transported all of us back to the tower.

Once in the living room I collapsed, it takes a lot of energy to transport 4 other people the distance I did. Plus my emotions have gone high wire since the 'incident.' I felt someone help me up and looked to see Cyborg supporting me. I saw him smile just before I passed out.


	3. Why Do You Care?

Why do you care?

I woke up in the med. Room with a monitor showing my slow steady pulse. I looked around the room and saw no one was watching me at the moment. Thank the gods; I wasn't ready to face Robin. I got up and crept to the door and listened for any voices. I shouldn't use my powers so soon so I had to get to my room before anyone saw me, especially Robin.

I slowly opened the door and peered out. Empty, great. I started out with caution making my way down the long hallways to my room. "Is she awake?" Robin yelled. "No, not yet I'll go check on her," Cyborg answered as he tried to calm down his leader. "When she gets up send her straight to me." Just as I turned around to get back to the med. Room Cyborg grabbed my arm, "He's gone. You had better hurry to your room before he gets to you." I nodded then ran to my room. I typed in the password and slid into the darkness.

I felt my way to my bed and collapsed on it in grief. What would I say to Robin? _I didn't want to kiss him. He kissed me?_No that wouldn't work he would just go off. I turned over and saw a present sitting on my dresser with a soft red rose. The present was wrapped in purple. I picked it up and saw that there was no card. I set the rose by the purple one in a vase then unwrapped the gift. Inside was a Kelley Clarkson CD titled 'Breakaway' and written on it was 'Sorry.'

I had no CD player so I decided to wait till I could safely escape the tower without Robin knowing to buy one. I sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. He was in here again and no one knew but me.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I hear Robin yelling down the hall. "Dude you need to chill she needs to…" Then I heard pounding on my door. "Raven open this door or I will!" I ambled to the door, "Open up!" I slid open the door only to be pushed back as Robin entered. I yelled, "This is my room, I didn't say come in!" His face was red. Ignoring the fact that I spoke he said, "What's going on with you and Red X?" I walked over to my bed and sat down with exhaustion. I didn't want to tell him…"Raven…" I spoke quickly and quietly, "Nothing." He stomped over to the dresser and picked up the vase with the 2 roses in it, "Then where did you get these?"

I wasn't quick enough to answer. He had already dropped the vase and glass shards scattered across the room. A looked up into his eyes and meet his gaze. After a while his eyes softened, "I'm trying to do what's best." I walked over to him and bent down and grabbed the two roses, "Yea, me too!" With that I transported myself away from Robin with the two roses tucked safely in my hand.

I was on the roof watching the sun set. I had been meditating for a while, but I couldn't deny the colors calling to me. Then I held out the purple and red roses and one by one tore off the petals, "Do I love him?" then repeating with the red rose, "Does he love me?" "Do you love him?" I turned to see Robin standing there looking down. I got up and walked over to him, "No," I whispered, "I don't." He looked up and smiled. "Tell me from the beginning." I turned and walked back to the edge of the roof and sat down, Robin sat next to me and I told him everything.

"Well, what do I do?" I asked shyly. Robin was staring at me the whole time, "Nothing, lets all do something together. Red X is my fault so it's my responsibility." I shock my head and looked down, "I could have…" "Forget about it. The team will deal with him." I looked up to him again and sighed, "Why do you care so much?" Robin froze then said, "I'm the leader of the team and I have to do what's best for them." I nodded then left to go to my room.

Below the tower a masked villain looked up as purple and red petals feel down. He had one thought on his mind, "You will come to love me, my angel."


	4. Do I Love Him?

**Do I Love Him?**

When Robin asked me if I loved him, I lied. I wasn't so sure if I did or not. Every one of the Titans has or had someone. Robin and Starfire look like they might start dating soon. Cyborg and Bumblebee have been doing a long distance relationship, and Beastboy had Terra. Some people think that BB and I have something, but 1) I WOULDN'T EVER date HIM. 2) He hasn't really gotten over Terra. I did have Malchior. He was a wizard trapped in one of my books and when I let him out he was really an evil dragon using my emotions for a ticket to freedom. I of course locked him back in the book and everything was okay afterwards.

Now Red X was looking to me? Whenever we fought he never showed interest for me, but some times he flirted with Starfire. Starfire gets a lot of looks. She is very pretty and clueless which makes some guys feel like the 'man.' I was in my room meditating, trying to gain some sense in what was going on. So far I would have been better off if I didn't try.

I just need to get out of the house, and away for once. I got up and fazed to my favorite café. Once there I ordered my usual green tea and sat at my table.

Robin sounded more concerned than angry, almost like the time Starfire was going to get married. He couldn't have a thing for me? Could he? God NO! He was my leader, not lover! I follow his orders, meditate and watch him and Star flirt away…

"Excuse me?" I look up to see Red X standing there looking down at me. Apparently He had spoken to me more than once and I hadn't heard. Everyone in the store had left and the counter lady looked frightened by his appearance.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I reached for my communicator to call the titans. He grabbed it out of my hand and smashed it in his fists. He sat down next to me, just staring at me. Finally he spoke, "How are you, angel?" I froze. Angel? Is that my pet name? To tell you the truth I never thought of myself as an angel, go figure. I kind of liked that name… What was I thinking? I tried to divert his stare with one of my own, but couldn't so I answer, "Fine."

He got up and took my hand, I tried to rip it out of his grasp, but he held it firmly. "Come with me." I turned into my Raven form and transported out of his grasp. "Not a chance." For a second he looked hurt. I almost didn't transport to the tower, but I did.

I sat in my room. What should I do? Red X is trying to get me to, to what? Love him? Or realize that I always have? I look at my dresser and see the CD 'Breakaway.' I grab my purse and transport to the mall.

Everyone was staring at me as I walked to the Music store. I saw a dark purple and black CD player with detached stereos and a matching portable CD player and headphones for $99.99. I picked up a box and carried it to the counter where a guy sat talking to some girls. Once I sat it down the girls stopped giggling and started whispering to each other. I turned to the guy who looked surprised to see me here.

"So are you Raven?" I nod and produce 2 fifties and a ten. I had already calculated the total cost and I put it one the table picked up my CD player and transported out of there. I was in NO mood to put up with a 'player.'

I put one speaker in each corner of the room attacked to the ceiling then put the CD player on my vanity table. Unlike other girls my vanity table isn't used for makeup. I plugged it in. I opened the CD case to see another note. It said, '#9 and 11 are my favorite.' I put in the CD and turned it to #11. Why not #9? Because, 11 is my favorite number and might as well follow Red X's advice.

It started out with soft piano music then the lyrics came…

"Hear me, hear me

You gotta be out there

You gotta be somewhere

Wherever you are

I'm waiting…

(Drums and guitar)

Cause there are these nights when

I sing myself to sleep

And I'm hoping my dreams bring you close to me

Are you listening?

Hear me I'm crying out

I'm ready now

Turn my world upside down

Find me

I'm lost in the crowd

It's getting loud

I need you to see

I'm screaming for you to please

Hear me… Hear me"

Wow, I love that song! Now beautiful disaster comes on. Once the final applause sounds I look in my mirror to see I had been crying. I do love him. Red X was the first guy to really see me. Starfire had been a brick wall and still I was found. I sat down on my bed and replayed the lyrics in my head.

"But he's so beautiful

He's such a beautiful disaster

If I could hold on through the tears and he laughter

Would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster

He's soft to the touch

He's never enough

Still he's more than I can take

If I try to save him my whole world would cave in…"

Would my whole world cave in? Would it be worth it? _Knock Knock_ I went over to my door and opened it. Robin was standing there. "Where did you get the music?" He asked. I couldn't tell him, "The store." He nodded, "It fits you." I smiled he didn't know the first of it. He smiled too, "I can't seem to get a signal from your communicator." Shit! Okay chill lets see I dropped it? Umm oh I know, "I lost it, and when I found out I… I was so embarrassed I didn't want to tell you." He smiled then handed me another communicator, "It's okay. You can have this one." I smiled and took it then closed my door.

I looked at my clock it said 11:35. It was late. I put the communicator on my table and laid my cloak on the chair and started toward the bed. Someone else was in the room. I could tell by my arms. They had shivers running down them. I turned and saw Red X walk out of the shadows. "Hi." I couldn't speak. He took a step toward me and I retreated a step. He said, "I just came by to say I'm sorry for before." He was sorry, for… I looked up to see him standing inches from me. His arms wrapped around my waist, "I love you," he whispered. His hand rose and wiped a tear from my check. I didn't even know I was crying. I spoke so quiet I didn't think he heard me, "I love you too," He did. He lifted his mask over his mouth and leaded in and kissed me softly.

I backed out of his grasp and sat on my bed and looked up to see him put back on his mask. I felt tears fly down my checks. He moved behind me and sat on my bed. I let him hold me. He ran his hand down my hair and kept whispering to me. "It's okay."


	5. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

I woke up lying in my bed with the covers tucked around me tightly. I got up with a smile on my face and went to take a shower. I got dressed in a pair of white jeans and a purple blouse that showed off my chest and flat stomach. I grabbed my purse and made my way to the living room. Cyborg was making breakfast and no one else was around. "Hay Cy, I'm going into town for breakfast, okay?" He nodded.

I walked to the elevator and went down a floor to the garage. There was Cyborg's car, Beastboy's moped, Robin's motorcycle, and the teen titan submarine. In the corner covered with a purple tarp was my baby.

I took off the tarp to see a sleek purple and silver motorcycle. I took the keys out of my purse and started it. I felt it purr beneath me as I rode down the tunnel that leads to the beach. Once the door opened to let me pass I saw the sun rising slowly in the horizon. I took off down the streets passing around cars as they honked their horns. If I weren't a 'hero' the police would defiantly arrest me.

I screeched to a stop in front of my café I shut of my motorcycle and walked in. The guy at the counter was wearing sunglasses and lowered them to get a look at me as I walked over to him. He smiled, "What will it be hero?" I answered, "Hot chocolate." He turned at started making one. What kind of a loser wears sunglasses indoors? "Here you go, beautiful." I took it out of his hand put some money on the counter and sat down at my usual seat.

I sipped it slowly taking in my surroundings. "What kind of breakfast is that?" I look up to see a guy wearing a pair of black jeans with a red T. It was Red X. How do I know? He also had on a black mask, like Robin's, with a red X across it. I smiled, "My breakfast." I got up and stood beside him, "Nice mask." He smiled, "come on I'll take you to a proper breakfast." I followed him outside and saw a black and red motorcycle right by mine. We both started our babies and he turned to me, "Follow me."

With that we both shot down the street. I followed him past stores and restaurants till he stopped in front of a gas station. "Wait right here." I sat and waited as he went in.

He came back out with a bag and got back on his motorcycle, "Once again…" "Follow you?" He laughed, as we took off down the street. We stopped at the beach and he got off his motorcycle so I did the same. He sat down on he sand and patted the ground next to him. I sat down and said, "So what have you got there?" He pulled out two wrapped donuts and passed one to me. "This is the best." I smiled as we ate.

Once we were done eating we sat and watched the waves crash on to the beach. "Look." Red X said as He faced a submarine coming out of the water next to Titans tower. I turned to Red X, "It's Titans East. I didn't know they were coming." He smiled then got up. I walked with him to his motorcycle. " I need to go, sorry." I nodded and kissed him before getting back on my motorcycle and returning to the tower.

I phased up to my room after putting my motorcycle away and changed into my regular outfit then went to find everyone. I looked in the living room, expecting to see them, and didn't so I decided to go upstairs. They were all training. Bumble Bee was sparing with Starfire, Speedy with Robin, Beastboy and Aqualad, Cyborg was lifting weight as mas y menos were running on separate treadmills. I made my way over to a corner with some mats and started to meditate.

"Will you two cut it out?" I open my eyes to see Robin holding Starfire from behind, probably showing her a fighting move, blushing very, very brightly. How could they be doing that, and here of all places? Robin is the leader he shouldn't have a relationship with people in the team. Just like I shouldn't have a relationship with villains, and red X. That's different though.

Just then the alarms went off and all the titans raced to the main room. There, Robin declared that a jewelry store was being robbed, "Titans go!" Robin shouted as all the titans made there way to the store. I transported my self there to find Red X waiting for me holding a small present in his hands. It had the same purple wrapping paper as the CD with a small black bow.

He walked over to me and put it in my hands, "For you my angel. It wasn't stolen and it was bought with hard earned money with nothing to do with stealing." I smiled and hugged him. I transported it to my room, "The titans shouldn't see this." He nodded just as Robin motorcycle screeched to a stop in front of us. He looked angry; he jumped off and yelled, "Raven! Quit socializing and fight" Robin ran at Red X and red X fought him with grace glancing at me as he spoke to Robin, "Chill man, Raven is a big girl and can take care of here self." Robin kept throwing punches that red X dodged, "Be quiet!"

Red X laughed, when Starfire flew above them, "Robin!" she yelled as she fired bolts at Red X who did a few back flips to dodge them. The other titans started showing up and attacking Red X. I could tell Red X wasn't expecting so many people to fight. He started to falter and Robin got in more punches and bumblebee hit him a few time too. From behind Cyborg blasted him with his cannon and red X fell forward. I stood there praying, 'please get up'. When he wouldn't robin reached forward to handcuff him. I ran toward them and used my powers to push all the titans away from him.

"Red X!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and reached over to him and pulled him into my arms. I started to heal him when Robin pulled me away from him. "Raven, what are you doing?" I yelled, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos and sent him flying into a building the shouted after him, "Saving his life!" I grabbed Red X and transported us to my room. I lay him on my bed and started to heal him. All I can remember is him making a coughing noise and me saying, "I love you." Before I blacked out.

I woke up with the covers on me, and red X knelling by my side. I sat up and he looked at me, "How are you, angel?" I smiled and said, "I'm fine." His voice was shaky and I knew he was worried, "really I'm fine." He nodded then said, "I was so worried…" Suddenly there was banging on the door and Robin yelling, "Raven open this door now!" I looked at red X who got up and lifted his mask. He kissed me gently then turned to the door and said to robin, "chill kid, Angel's fine." With that he transported out of my room.

My door flew open and Robin ran at me yelling, "Why was Red X in your room? Why did you try to save him? What's wrong with you?" The other titans were crowded around my door's entrance watching the scene. I got up and walked over to my cloak that was on my chair. I put it on ignoring Robin repeating his questions.

Robin grabbed my wrist and turned my around to face me as he said, "Answer me!" I grabbed the present sitting on my table and smiled with tears flowing down my checks, "I love him." Robin froze and retreated a few steps the other titans couldn't seem to speak either. I pushed them out of the way as I walked out of my room and made my way down stairs.

I opened the present as I walked and saw a small jewelry box. I threw the wrapping paper on the floor and opened the box. I saw a small Amesthyd raven with its wings spread out linking to a silver chain. I put it around my neck and made my way to the garage. I got out my motorcycle and started it just as Robin and the other titans ran into the room, "Raven stop!" He yelled as I took off down the tunnel then through the city streets.

My cloak flew out behind me and some people pointed at me as I drove down the street. I pulled over at the park and parked my motorcycle. I started to walk through the trees to the river. I wasn't aware that robin had got on his cycle and followed me here. He ran after me through the woods screaming my name.

My necklace was beautiful. Red X truly cared for me and I him. I couldn't see myself going back to the titans after this. What would they think? I reached the river and stared into the reflection of my tear-streaked face. Some one grabbed my hand. I turned to face him. Robin started at me from behind his mask. His breathing came out in gasps. He leaned toward me and kissed me.

I pulled back and said, "What are you doing?" just before I fell into the river. My body shock with the cold then it disappeared. I had no idea why robin kissed me. Did it even happen? It couldn't have. Robin liked Starfire and I liked Red X. I saw light return as I opened my eyes. I heard Cyborg say something. Then a small beeping came around. What was that beeping, oh, my pulse. I sat up slowly and opened my eyes to see all the titans surrounding my bed. I looked around and realized I was in the med. Room.

Robin pushed threw them and said, "Raven are you okay?" I nodded and got off the bed. I pulled the wires out of my skin when robin asked, "Why?" I turned to him and looked down, "Once Red X started coming around and left roses I knew I had feelings toward him. When you guys attacked him I was afraid he would die." Robin pushed closer, "Red X die? Raven you could have died from healing him! Plus having feelings for a villain can endanger the team!" I looked at him and stared him down then said in a voice close to a whisper but loud enough for everyone to here, "Your relationship with Starfire could also put the team in danger! Any relationship could put them in danger!" I had started to yell, "So why don't we all lock our selves in the tower and not think about emotions because clearly we could hurt someone with them!"

Robin grabbed my wrists as I started to punch his chest. I started sobbing and shaking uncontrollably, "Move." I heard Red X and realized that he had snuck into the tower. Robin got into the fighting stance, as did a few other heroes. Red X ignored him and sank to the floor next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and started talking in a soft voice, "It's okay. Take a deep breath and relax," he turned to robin and said, "I have no intention of fighting you right now so back off!" He yelled the last two words. He turned back to me and lifted me into his arms.

He started to carry me out of the room toward my room. I looked up into his mask and started to calm down. He was truly my knight. He was smiling under his mask as he said, "That necklace looks great on you." We could here Robin come up behind us as Red X opened the door to my room and lay me down, "Don't worry I'll have a talk with them." He lay me down on my bed and left the room.

I listened to their conversation. Robin yelled, "How did you get into the tower?" Red X whispered, "Quiet Raven needs rest. I got in like every other time." Robin said quietly, "Since when have you cared for her?" I heard red X laugh then say, "Since I first laid eyes on her when we were fighting." Some one stomped there foot, my guess was Robin.

"You only flirted with Starfire when we fought and ignored raven explain that!" Robin yelled. Once again Red X laughed then said, "Because I like your reaction, and I was far from ignoring raven. In fact I got a regular job to earn money for that necklace she is wearing." Red X sounded so arrogant I started to smile and even chuckle. I wanted to see Robin's face, but at the same time I felt sorry for Robin. I could in danger the team by having this relationship, unless, I could make Red X into a hero.

I listened to Robin walk away then I watched as red X came back into the room. He came over to the side of the bed and sat next to me. He held my hand then said, "I have to go." I squeezed his hand to keep him from leaving then said, "No, please stay here. If you become one of us then Robin wouldn't be so stubborn about you." Red X turned away then looked back at me, "No, I said that I don't like playing 'hero.' Besides I'll be back to check on you." He leaned over and kissed me before transporting himself somewhere else.


	6. Confessions

**Confessions **

I couldn't believe red X left like he did. The second he did leave I got up and dressed then made my way down stairs to get some tea. Turns out I walked into a very important meeting. Just before I opened the door I could here Starfire say, "She does not belong here." I then leaned against the door to hear the conversation. Beastboy then said, "I like Raven as much as you guys, but I agree with star. Raven hasn't been looking out for the team's safety and I don't know what to do about it." Cyborg raged, "She is our friend we can't just kick her out because she has a boyfriend! Anyway we shouldn't discuss this without Robin and Raven in the room."

I heard people start to get up and talk more about Robin and I. I was in shock they were going to kick me out! Well, Beastboy and Starfire did. I ran upstairs to find Robin. What do you know he was in the training room beating the crap out of a poor punching bag? I watched in the corner as he calmed himself down then once he was resting I walked over to him. He looked up and saw me then turned his head to avoid my eyes.

"Robin?" He looked down then up at me, "What?" I walked over and sat down on the floor. I whispered, "Starfire and Beastboy both want me off the team." Robin sat down next to me. "You are putting the team in danger, but what about Cyborg?" I shock my head, "He is standing up for me, but I know he knows that Starfire may be right." Robin was staring straight ahead of himself when we both said, "Where's Red X/ Why did you kiss me?" at the same time. I answered, "I don't know he just left. I asked him to join the teen titans, but he declined."

Robin was looking at me intently, "You asked him to join?" I nodded, "I thought that if he was a hero the team wouldn't be in danger." Robin turned away and said, "I wanted too." I looked at him, "Wanted to what?" He turned back around and said, "Kiss you. People think star and I have a relationship, but I feel like a big brother to her. After we defeated your dad I found out my true feelings I guess."

A huge explosion sounds and we turn to see a large whole blasted through the wall will the alien princess's hand pointed toward the hole. Her hands were glowing a strange green light that reflected in her bright red eyes. She stepped toward us and yelled, "You have feelings for that, that WITCH!" Robin was up in a flash, but he couldn't stop what I just did. Starfire flew into a wall after I shouted "AZERATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" Robin ran to Starfire to help her up, but she blasted him back with star bolts. I transported myself between the fallen Robin and the envious Tameron. "You did not call me a witch!" Starfire stood up in a fighting stance and said, "Oh, yes I did and you had better get used to it you whore!"

Before I could blast her Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy yelled, "Stop!" Robin walked in between us and said, "Raven is staying on the team for the time being and Starfire will go cool her jets in her room!" Starfire frowned and said, "What?" Cyborg grabbed her arm and lead her away after she gave me a glance that showed pure hatred.

I transported myself to my room and began the slow process of meditating. Where was red X? He should have been there to protect me, and at the same time he shouldn't have turned down my offer. This relationship can't work unless we talk it out. I used my powers to locate him and find that he is in this very tower, and not just any room but Starfire's. I look at the clock; I had been meditating for 3 hours. I walk out my door and down the hall to Starfire's room. As I near the door I hear soft whispers, instead of opening the door I phase through it.

Starfire's room was full of pink and She was sitting on her bed. Red X had his normal mask off, but a smaller one like Robins in its place. Her hand hung lifelessly around his neck. Red X was kissing her neck as his hands moved across her lower back. I froze, what was going on. I calm myself and put a small smile on my face that said I knew the whole time. I allowed my powers to shatter Starfire's window. They turn to the window then to me.

Red X jumps up starting to say, "She was all over me I came to see you," Starfire smiles and says, "But sweetie you and I have done this before remember? It was just before you started taking interest in raven." Red X motions for her to shut it, but I simply walk over to him and stop him from uttering one more word. I don't deal with betrayal well. Look at what happened to Malchior, he isn't doing as well these days. Remind me to turn the oven up a little; it has been on simmer to long, Malchior must be cold.

I transport Red X and I outside where I say four simple words, "Tell. Me. Or. Else." I didn't yell just acted calmly. Behind him rock exploded as he stammered out something about loving me, but having a small relationship with star before and that she called him. "What is he doing here?" I turn to see robin holding a crying Starfire. Starfire fell on to Robin, "He came into my room to attack me. Raven must have sent him!" I step to the side, "Put him in jail see if I care. Oh, and Starfire next time you make a move on one of my men I wouldn't take it out on him only."

Red X reached for his belt in defense from Robin who leapt at him. To bad, I held his belt as Robin handcuffed him and contacted Cyborg. Cyborg came out of the tower and took him to jail. His last words were, "Oh, shit." Robin turned to Starfire, "Raven is telling the truth about you and red X?" Starfire shock her head no then saw that Robin had already taken my side when she yelled, "You said you liked me!" robin nodded, "Like as a brother relationship, but after today I don't think even that relationship will last."

I transported myself to my room and began to pack. I couldn't take the betrayal, the drama anymore. I plan to leave to go somewhere else. I have lots of money, in fact I have millions of saved cash in a bank account and I can leave anytime. Once everything is packed and I open my door I see Robin standing there. He looked at my suitcase and whispered, "You're leaving?" I nod, "I can't be a titan anymore. Our relationship wouldn't have worked out." He nodded sadly as I left by foot from the tower.


	7. Epilog

**Epilog**

Things have been going great. I bought a house outside of jump city and have begun to realize how good life really is. Robin and Cyborg visit me from time to time. At first they came twice a week, now once a month. I haven't heard from Starfire or Beastboy. I can understand Starfire not coming since she moved back to Tameron, and since Terra is back she has been keeping Beastboy from me.

I still fight some crime, but in other small cities or when the titans are away I take the job. For now I have no love life and I can tell that robin still wants our relationship, but I can't handle that now. I maybe able to express my emotions better, but I learned that without them you are better off than with them.

Red X has been in a jail for some time and won't get out for years. Wouldn't you know that I have been getting strange letters that say 'Soon' and have sensed someone watching me? Who knows maybe I have a secret admirer or just another adventure is knocking at my door. I don't know if I can handle another episode, but I will try one last time…


End file.
